Some storage devices include a variable resistance film between two types of wirings, which extend in directions orthogonal to each other. This structure allows three-dimensional integration of two-terminal memory cells and thereby allows greatly increased capacity. In some implementations, it can be advantageous to include memory cells that are respectively driven by a small amount of electric power.